A Goodnights Sleep
by breaktherules
Summary: All Ichigo wanted was a good night's sleep. He didn't expect that a certain soul reaper would prevent that...


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. (Renji is mine though!)

A/N- This is set during the beginning of the Arrancar arc.

"**A Goodnight's Sleep."**

The room was quiet as Ichigo Kurosaki slipped into bed. As usual the day had been filled with the all the chaos that went along with being a soul reaper- now finally it seemed the danger had passed and the teen was looking forward to a good night's sleep.

Ichigo rolled over in his sleep to turn on his right side, when suddenly he felt a warm, soft body next to his. The teen's eyes flew open as he scrambled to a sitting postion, his eyes adjusting to the dark.

He gasped as he saw Rukia asleep in her Chappy pajamas and her shiny black hair spread out over the pillow.

Ichigo quickly reached over and began to shake the petite soul reaper awake, when she mumbled something in her sleep. "Kaien sir, should we be doing this? What if your wife finds out?"

The orange-haired teen paused. _'Who the heck was Kaien?'_ he thought almost jealously. He had never heard her mention him before! She was always full of surprises, and even though Ichigo admired Rukia very much, he could not let her stay sleeping in his bed. He grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her hard.

"Wha?" she mumbled, as she looked up at Ichigo blearily.

"Rukia, WHY are you sleeping in my bed? You're supposed to be sleeping in my sister's room," he said irritably as he leaned over the dark-headed shinigami who immediately smacked him in the forehead.

"OW! What was THAT for?" Ichigo yelled, as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Don't be such a baby, Ichigo! I cannot get any sleep in your sister's room because Karin snores!" Rukia complained as she scrambled out of the bed and confronted Ichigo with her hands on her hips.

Ichigo looked down at Rukia trying to be so superior while standing in her Chappy the bunny pajamas. He burst out laughing and patted her on the head. "You look like you're a fifth grader, Rukia."

The next thing Ichigo knew was that he was on the ground; Rukia had done Kido on him, and then kicked him in the side. It was common for the shinigami to use force with him, he guessed because she was so tiny that it made her feel stronger- plus he got the feeling she liked being in control of men- except for her brother Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Okay, okay, I guess I deserved that, Rukia," Ichigo apologized as he stumbled back to his feet, as he felt her icy gaze upon him.

"Please remember not to make fun of my pajamas again!" she scolded, as she crossed her arms against her chest as her gaze softened.

"Well, why didn't you just go and sleep in my closet as usual? Why crawl into bed with me?" Ichigo asked, as he crossed his own arms against his chest and looked at Rukia with his signature scowl.

"Don't flatter yourself, boy!" Rukia answered crossly. "Besides Renji's sleeping in there!"

"WHAT? Why is Renji sleeping in my closet? That free-loader!" Ichigo hissed in surprise.

Rukia was surprised at Ichigo's reaction. "I don't know! Why don't you go and ask him, you fool!" she replied, tossing her head back in an arrogant manner.

Ichigo smirked. "I know- why don't you go and crawl in there and sleep with him. I bet he'd like that." the teen replied.

Rukia blushed slightly, "There's not enough room for the two of us!" she said, looking down at the floor.

Ichigo sighed and walked over to his closet. He flung open the door where the lieutenant of the ninth company was lying on his side. Renji was lying on his side with his bare tattooed back facing them with the blanket pulled to his waist. The orange haired- teen noticed that the man had left his clothes and sword inside the door of the closet.

"He's _naked?"_ Ichigo whispered in surprise to Rukia.

The black haired shinigami blushed again. "It would appear so. Now you see even if there was room that I couldn't sleep with a naked man in your closet.," she replied.

"C'mon, don't tell me you two have never seen each other naked before?" Ichigo scoffed. He figured that since the two grew up together that and were hundreds of year's old- they _must_ have caught at least a glimpse of each other.

Once again, Ichigo doubled over in pain as Rukia elbowed him in the stomach. "Fool, how dare you ask me an asinine question like that!" she hissed.

Ichigo, clutching his stomach sputtered and gasped. "You still haven't answered the question,"

"What are you two going on about?" replied a very annoyed voice from the closet.

The two turned to face a scowling and yawning Renji, the blanket gathered around his waist as his bare legs hung over the side of the closet. His burgundy red hair was hanging in long waves over his face and shoulders- he wasn't wearing his usual headband and 'pineapple ponytail'"

Renji caught Rukia staring at him and both soul reapers quickly blushed then looked away.

Then a scowl crossed Renji's face as he stared at Ichigo. "Why the hell is Rukia doing in your room at this time of night?" he yelled, as he climbed out of the closet –gingerly holding his blanket strategically as he smacked Ichigo in the head.

"I could ask you the same thing, you tattooed freak!" Ichigo retorted as he looked at Renji and Rukia with narrowed eyes. "The next time someone smacks, elbows, hits or kicks me- I will go Bankai on your ass!" The teen warned the two.

"Yeah right, Ichigo." Rukia replied, dismissing the teens claim.

He turned to face Rukia. "What do you mean 'Yeah right?' You both know I can beat you and Renji both with my skill," Ichigo bragged.

"Is that a threat?" Renji snarled, as he shoved his face close to Ichigo's face.

Ichigo moved until he was almost nose-to-nose with the tattooed soul reaper. "Heck yeah, bring it on, Renji!" he yelled.

Suddenly the door to Ichigo's room opened.

'OW!' Ichigo and Renji howled in pain as their heads were knocked together.

Ichigo's dad, Isshin took in the scene before him. His son was arguing with a naked, tattooed burgundy haired man, as Rukia stood by looking teary-eyed wearing blue bunny pajamas.

"What's going on in here? Isshin bellowed. "Do you idiots know its 4:00 AM in the morning?"

"Uh, Dad! I can explain…" Ichigo started, before realizing he really had no idea how he could explain the situation.

The sound of crying caused all three men to look over at Rukia. "Oh, it's all my fault, Mr. Kurosaki! Rukia moaned, as she pointed at Renji. "Mr. Abarai here is one of my superiors and his hotel room was not available. He knew where I was staying and he showed up here because he knew of no other place to go. I'm so very sorry, Sir," the black-haired shinigami then began to bawl, and pulled a handkerchief as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Um, yes sir, that's what happened. I'm sorry Kurosaki-san," Renji apologized and bowed deeply to Isshin.

"Well, that may be all well and good, but it still doesn't explain while Miss Rukia's in my son's room instead of Yuzu's and Karin's room!" Isshin replied.

At that, Rukia just cried harder. Isshin walked over and patted the petite woman on her shoulder. "Please don't cry, Miss Kuchiki. It is okay. Let me escort you back to Ichigo's sister's room and you can explain the rest tomorrow," he replied.

"You're so kind," Rukia said, as the two left the room.

As the door closed behind Ichigo and Renji, the teen rolled his eyes. "How is it that Rukia _always _has a handkerchief? Is it some special soul reaper trick I haven't learned or does she carry extras to pad her bra?" he snorted.

Renji glared at Ichigo. "Do not disrespect Rukia in my presence or I will be forced to fight you!" he hissed.

Ichigo yawned. "Give me a break, Renji. And please put your clothes back on!" he demanded, before asking, "Why are you here anyway?'

"I am here because Urahara wouldn't invite me into his house and it started to rain," Renji shrugged "I had nowhere else to go."

"Well, put your clothes back on and go back to bed, but tomorrow you must leave!" Ichigo said, as he turned around, walked back to his bed, and lay down.

As Ichigo closed his eyes, he felt a sudden weight on his bed. Quickly sitting up, he saw Renji slipping into the bed next to him, wearing a robe with pink flowers on them.

"Do you mind if I sleep with you? I'm sure it's more comfortable than your closet. Renji asked, his burgundy hair framing his face.

Ichigo swallowed. "Get back in the closet before I go Hichigo on your ass!" he said in dead seriousness.

"You need to relax," Renji said, staring at Ichigo for a moment, then shoved himself off the bed and stalked to the closet, slamming the door.

Ichigo sighed and once again closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep.

Suddenly he felt a soft body climb on top of him.

Without even opening his eyes, Ichigo grabbed the familiar teddy bear body of Kon and threw him across the room.

"Ouch, that hurt, Ichigo," Kon whined as he lay crumpled in the corner.

'_Why? Why was I born with the ability to see the souls of the dead? _He thought, feeling a bit sorry for himself before finally falling asleep again.

The End

A/N- I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review:)


End file.
